


Еждество

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Комиссар Андльбот обнаруживает на планете своей дислокации некоторые весьма странные обычаи.
Kudos: 1





	Еждество

**Author's Note:**

> Ересь, анбек, штаны Императора, непочтительное отношение к ультрамаринам.
> 
> Написана 25 января 2014.

— Что это, капрал? — возмущенно поинтересовался комиссар Андльбот.

— Дерево, гсдин кмиссар! — гаркнул капрал, вытянувшись в струнку.

— Дерево?

— Так точн, гсдин кмиссар, дерево!

— А что оно делает посреди холла? — недоверчиво спросил Андльбот.

— Дык это… праздник же, — пояснил капрал, наконец оставив чересчур официальный тон.

— Какой такой праздник? Что-то местное?

— Дык да! Еждество, гсдин кмиссар!

— Что еще за Еждество? — заинтересовался Андльбот.

На этой в меру захолустной планетке комиссар находился сравнительно недавно и вникнуть в местные тонкости еще не успел. Народ тут жил не то чтобы дикий, но и не шибко цивилизованный. Место было глухое, однако набеги орков в этот сектор случались с завидной регулярностью. И имперское захолустье находилось как раз на переднем краю вторжений. Таким образом, местный гарнизон был чем-то вроде форпоста. Важного, так что народу здесь было немало, и даже периодически наезжал инквизитор. Однако, покуда орки сидели тихо, солдатам нечем было заняться. Так что они ходили по местным девкам, общались с местными жителями и, видимо, успели перенять некоторые обычаи. Это было любопытно. Так что Андльбот решил расспросить капрала поподробнее.

Чем дольше длились расспросы, тем сильнее вытягивалось у Андльбота лицо. Праздник Еждества приходился на самую середину местной зимы и означал завершение года и начало следующего. В процессе празднования много ели, пили и танцевали — в этом не было ничего необычного. Куда любопытнее были местные поверья, его сопровождавшие.

Так, по одной из легенд, вокруг очага в доме следовало развешивать штаны с накрепко завязанными узлом штанинами: якобы, через камин в эту знаменательную ночь нисходила к местным жителям благодать Императора, и только лишь завязанными штанами можно было наловить ее вдосталь, на весь следующий год. Детям, однако, родители просто насыпали в штаны какие-нибудь сласти — самые маленькие верили, что это подарок от Императора.

Были поверья и еще страннее: мол, в еждественскую ночь сам Император в алой мантии разъезжает по небу на своей летучей колеснице и оставляет в домах тех, кто истинно верует в него и весь год вел себя, как добропорядочный гражданин Империума, свои благие дары. Дары, судя по сбивчивому рассказу капрала, были нематериальны, но существенны: кому удача в делах, кому хорошего жениха, кому здоровья. Люди, впрочем, дарили друг другу вполне осязаемые подарки, как символ раздачи благ самим Божественным Императором.

Из расположения Имперской Гвардии комиссар вышел в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны, вроде бы, ничего запретного или вредного в этом клятом Еждестве не было. С другой стороны… бред какой-то! Штаны! Находясь в смешанных чувствах, он принял единственно верное решение: отправился посоветоваться с инквизитором Песториусом. Благо, тот как раз прилетел несколько дней тому назад.

Песториус предпочитал, бывая здесь, жить в небольшом частном особняке на окраине города. Хозяева жили в правом крыле, а инквизитор занимал левое, что было очень удобно: и ему никто не мешал, и он никого не беспокоил, да и разговоры, не предназначенные для посторонних ушей, легче было хранить в тайне. Комиссар неоднократно думал о том, чтобы тоже переехать в такие вот съемные комнаты, разве что заметно потеснее, но все откладывал: слишком привык жить бок о бок с гвардейцами.

Инквизитор встретил Андльбота весьма любезно, сразу пригласил в дом и предложил чаю, а то и чего покрепче. Но комиссар отказался, сообщив, что он ненадолго и по делу. Он хотел сразу начать разговор, но вместо этого, зайдя в гостиную, удивленно замер на пороге.

— Дерево, — наконец вымолвил Андльбот спустя несколько секунд.

— Ах, да, — вздохнул инквизитор, — еждественское дерево, не успел до конца украсить. 

Он подошел к торчащему посреди гостиной растению и, взяв со стоящего рядом столика поблескивающую золотом аквилу на тонкой веревочке, нацепил ее на ветку. 

— Надеюсь, комиссар, вам не помешает, если я… 

— Нет, нет-нет, разумеется, — рассеянно отозвался Андльбот, продолжая таращиться на дерево и инквизитора. — Так вы что, все это вешать туда будете?

— Разумеется, комиссар, разумеется буду! — с откровенным удовольствием, никак не вяжущимся с обычной его сдержанностью, заявил Песториус. — Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

— Да, собственно, уже ни о чем, — вздохнул комиссар. — Вот разве что… господин инквизитор, а вы штаны возле очага вешаете?

— Ну что вы, комиссар! Зачем? Благодать Императора и так всегда со мной, — ответил Песториус и повесил на еждественское дерево фигурку космодесантника в синих доспехах.


End file.
